The Sanity-Shattering Settee
by Pokemaniacs
Summary: Dimension travel. Poison. Zombies. A frog woman. Just an average day
1. Chapter 1

**The sanity-shattering settee**

 _An Age of Fire role-play, starring:_

 _ **Lord Agravane**_ _as Cyrus II (AKA, The Scorpion). A son of former Galactic Commander Saturn and a friend of Ingo and Skewb._

 _ **Moon**_ _as her OCs, Otoha , The animal obsessed sparkly one and Ami , Otoha's long suffering older sister._

 _ **Pink**_ _as Yellow, a helpful trainer from Kanto._

 _ **SkewbForty**_ _as Skewb Zombie Overlord, our protagonist and hero._

 _ **Sun**_ _as Ingo, the interdimensional train conductor and sofa pilot._

 _ **Theo**_ _as Tyrain, an OC ranger from Middle Earth who is proficient in the use of runes and poisons._

 _ **Tsuna**_ _as Yuki, the cursed boy who magically turned into a toddler. (He had always looked younger than he was but this was absolutely ridiculous)._

* * *

Act 1

The Scorpion comes in and is reading a chemistry textbook.

Nobody is there but somebody with hair all in front of his face and green hands.

Scorpion recognises the green dude. He was at his house when he had a rather interesting evening, courtesy of his adopted sister, a certain blonde psychopath and his Dad's mate, Ingo. Scorpion blushes and goes over to say hi. He wonders if the green dude remembers what happened.

Without thinking, the green guy summons a turquoise sword out of thin air and holds it out at Scorpion. Quickly though the sword shocks him and he drops it in pain.

"Curse Skew. Curse him," he mutters.

"Hey, calm down, it's just me," Scorpion says. "You remember me, don't you?"

At first the green guy looks confused but then he remembered the other night with him.

Scorpion grins at Skewb. "How are you?"

"I'm doing quite terribly thanks. Gods are out to get me, I lost my best friend Jamie, and someone installed a shock collar inside me that shocks me when I try to fight with a stranger".

He picks up his sword again and makes it dissolve into nothing.

Ingo just magically appears, because why not.

Otoha curtseys.

Scorpion winces at Skewbs' words. That doesn't sound good at all. He sees Ingo and beckons him over. He doesn't know Otoha but he waves.

She waves back.

Ingo walks over, wondering how he got here, and greets the guys. "What's happening?"

"Darkness, Death and Fear. In that order," says Skewb.

Otoha gets out her book. And rainbow sparkles Otoha pipes up.

Scorpion is thinking hard. "Ingo, didn't my Dad or somebody else get a bomb out of my sister once? How did they do it? Then we can get the shock collar out of Skewb."

"...Surgery?" Ingo guesses.

Scorpion thinks that sounds like a good idea. "You could have surgery," he says to Skewb. "Do you have medical insurance?"

Skewb shakes his head "Not on this world I don't, but if I know anything about the guy who installed it, it's not actually in my physical body."

Scorpion looks confused. "Where is it then?" he asks. He looks at the other two, to see if they are any the wiser.

"It's complicated," Skewb says "...But let's just say it only appears when needs to be active."

"Maybe it's in a different dimension but anchored to this one, like Emmet's wardrobe," Ingo suggests.

Scorpion thinks about this carefully. (He blushes at the thought of Emmet's wardrobe and all those pretty dresses. Then he comes back to reality). "Ohhh, yes. So, we would need a way to temporarily break the space time continuum and access the collar, cut it free and send it back to where it came from."

"Yes, precisely," Ingo says, also thinking of the pretty dresses.

"Uuuh, I hope you guys know what you're doing. I'm not awfully familiar with anything you guys are saying," says Skewb. "I think you might have learned everything I learned under different names."

"Well, I know the theory," says Scorpion. "But I have no idea how to put it into practise."

Otoha sparkles.

Suddenly, without anyone saying anything to him, Skewb shouts to himself, "No, you do exist! Shut up! Shut up!"

"The demonic arts can teach a surprising many things," Ingo begins to say.

That voice sounds familiar Skewb thought, listening to Ingo.

Scorpion looks intrigued. He is worried that the collar is trying to possess Skewb. "Ingo, what can we do? Do you know how to access time and space?"

"If you two don't stop it," Skewb continues on his own, "I'm gonna put you out the car and leave you by the side of the road."

"I would personally vote to find the Sinnohan legendaries," Ingo says. "The other option is... Sir, are you okay?"

Skewb viciously bites his own hand.

"I think he's suffering from PTSD," says Scorpion.

"Oh, I'm sorry *tick*, my invisible Espurr is being a pain. He keeps arguing with me."

"...invisible Espurr..." Ingo echoes, as if he just can't comprehend.

Scorpion feels around carefully, to see if he can touch the invisible Espurr.

"Yeah, here." Skewb holds out something. Anyone who tries to feel something though just feels air.

Otoha peers curiously.

Ingo... is maybe half sane, he deals with it well. "I swear there's nothing there," he says, reaching out.

Scorpion feels for the Espurr and nods. "Awwww, he's so soft and cute".

He whispers into Ingo's ear. "I don't think there is an Espurr there but sometimes my sister be's this way so you just play along."

"Oh that's odd. Maybe he's in the playground *tick*. Anyway that was my invisible Eevee."

Ingo nods. "Anyways... as I was saying, the other option to access time and space is..." Ingo grimaces. "The settee. I wouldn't recommend it."

"The settee!" Scorpion beams in delight. "Remember when you visited us on it! We escaped from the house and we came out into the snow and found you!" He hugs Ingo, overcome with the memories!

"Yes, I remember," Ingo says. That's why he doesn't like the settee...

Skewb whispers quietly to himself. "I don't care. I don't care. Cowboy can go dissect a goat. Ch-doing." Then he rocks backward and forwards.

Scorpion smiles at the memory of the settee but is concerned for Skewb. He doesn't know how to help and looks helplessly at the other two.

Otoha pats Ingo.

Ingo almost jumps out of his skin, having forgotten she was there.

She giggles.

"Two gigantic whales. Yogscast."

"I think the faster we help this guy, the better," Ingo says.

"I'm so sorry guys. *tick* I don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I get this way. It's becoming..." Skewb doesn't finish the sentence.

Scorpion looks far more relaxed than a normal 16 year old boy should in such a situation.

"G... G... Can I have more time to think about this?" Skewb asks.

Otoha pokes Scorpion.

Scorpion has not heard her speak. He wonders if she cannot. His adopted sister can't speak, so he communicates with her via sign language. Scorpion signs hello to Otoha and then signs his name.

She looks puzzled and walks off.

Scorpion shrugs and turns to Ingo. "Are we going to go on the settee?"

Ami walks in " Sorry about her."

"That's okay." Skewb said, without knowing he said it.

"Yes." Ingo is busy looking around for the settee, doesn't pay much mind to the weird girls. It has to be around somewhere...

"She's Otoha."

"How old are you? Three. Yes," Skewb says.

Otoha glares "I'm 17".

The Settee appears! It's is a lovely 1970s model; all brown and orange and stripy.

"What's this?" asks Skewb.

"It's the Mystical Magical Time and Interdimensional Travelling Settee," Scorpion says.

"Every year until 2090?"

"Further," Ingo says. "It goes to the end of time."

"Oh I know these. My doctor had one of them. No wait, I'm thinking of that TV show with Ask Ketchum. Sorry."

Scorpion is puzzled. "Ash Ketchum? What an odd name for somebody to have." He sits down on the settee and looks excited.

Skewb pulls out a phone. "Now when you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see? Wait... Wait... What are you guys doing?"

"I think you should probably come too," Ingo says, addressing Skewb. "Do you mind sitting on the settee?"

"Not at all. I've solved these all the time." He gets up and sits on the settee.

Scorpion moves up to let Skewb sit by him. He stares curiously at Otoha. "Ohh, you can talk. Have you got a job? I'm 16 and I have just got the best job ever."

"Wait, why should I trust you guys?" Skewb asks. "Oh yea, you have another job."

Scorpion nods eagerly. "I work for the Government; it's very important! I can't tell you guys what it entails cos it's top secret."

(He hopes Ingo doesn't say anything...inappropriate... )

"Sixteen. Ah yes. Good age 16. That was the age I killed myself. I'm still dead, my body is on Mars I think."

"You don't have a job," Otoha says.

"I do," Scorpion insists. "I was a straight A student and the Government took me on 2 years early. I do important things for the benefit of humanity and Pokémon."

"Pokemon... Pokemon…" Skewb screams in agony. "THEY'RE ALL GONE." He covers his head.

Scorpion looks worried. He pats Skewb on the back gently.

Ami pulls Otoha away.

Otoha calls her a grumpy bear.

Skewb grabs Scorpion's collar a little too tight for his comfort. "Tell me please, am I gonna be okay?"

Scorpion smiles and nods, in a very grown up way. "Of course you are," he says, as if he is repeating a conversation he has heard many times before. "There there, it's all going to be fine."

"G... G... Hello Tennis." he says finally, before letting go of Scorpion's collar.

Ingo frowns. "I think we should go now. The sooner we can help, the better." He starts considering the levers on the side of the settee.

Otoha pokes him as Ami drags her away.

"See, I told you, you would be alright," Scorpion says to Skewb helpfully. Then he watches Ingo.

"... Alright, this is the one that changes dimensions," Ingo decides, grabbing a lever and pulling it. "Hopefully his presence will get us to the right one." Ingo nods at Skewb.

Otoha grumbles.

Scorpion is excited! He gives Skewb a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ingo knows what he is doing." He waves bye to Otoha.

"Will I need to lure the shock collar out at any time or will you find it yourselves?" *tick*

"You're probably the best bet to find it quickly," Ingo says.

"Okay..." he said, sitting back.

Ami puts Otoha in a cupboard. Then Ami sits down.

"You know when you get random cravings? I'm really craving Sambal right now," Skewb says.

"Maybe when we return," Ingo says, this time pulling the lever that makes the settee take off.

"Wonka? I'm scared. Espurr might get caught in the clockwork."

Scorpion feels nervous as well as excited now and he holds onto Ingo's arm.

Ami clings to Skewb.

Skewb looks at Ami's arm, says nothing.

Otoha clings to the underneath of the sofa.

Ingo is being clung to, but is more occupied himself holding onto Skewb. The settee moves pretty fast, and ends up... Somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2**

Scorpion looks round curiously at the new place. It isn't anywhere he recognises at all.

Otoha falls off.

Skewb wipes a tear. "That was so moving. I was shouting that Romeo was fine the whole time."

A little boy with messy black hair and big red eyes wanders in. He looks about 3. He looks scared.

Ami goes to see if he's okay.

The boy looks at Ami with fright. "U-U-Um.…"

She smiles.

"Where are we anyway?" Skewb asks. This isn't Washington DC."

He draws his sword at the boy but soon yelps in pain and drops the sword.

Ingo looks around. "I... May have been off aim..." he admits. He glances at Skewb. "You don't know this place at all?"

The boy hides in a hoodie that he's dragging that is 12 years too big for him.

Ami pats his head.

Scorpion picks up the sword and hands it back to Skewb, hilt first.

Skewb takes the sword. "Thanks. I take it this boy is your friend and that I shouldn't kill him. Ever since I lost Jamie I devoted to killing everyone who wasn't a direct friend."

Scorpion doesn't know who the boy is but he thinks that he shouldn't be killed. "He is only small and harmless," he says.

"S-Seriously, I look 3..." The boy mumbled in a high pitch voice in response to Skewb. He can pronounce the word 'seriously' pretty clear for a toddler.

"Look. I don't care. I've been tortured for years, losing everything I held dear. I don't care who's a threat and who isn't. I kill on impulse," Skewb says.

"Maybe there would be room for empathy in me if Jamie was still alive, but she isn't, so there isn't."

Scorpion winces...that speech drives a little too close to home for him. He curls up to Ingo and hides his face in his jacket.

Ami hugs the child.

The boy tenses up.

"Oh. Okay. He is a friend I see." Skewb says looking at him and Ami, and unsummons his sword.

"We're not here to kill anyone," Ingo says sternly. Maybe Skewb is in pain, but pain happens, it's no excuse. "Let's find whatever we need to find anyways and leave."

Ami strokes the boy's hair.

He squeaks and covers his face with the hoodie. "P-P-Please stop!"

She asks what's wrong.

"I-I-I'm don't think I'm 3... I woke up with this big hoodie... I remember a g-ghost..."

Ami holds his hand. "It is strange, maybe you could show me where you saw the ghost?"

"I-I don't know miss... I don't remember anything..." He murmurs quietly.

"Where are we anyway?" Skewb says, getting up.

Then Tyrian falls out of a mirror like stone.

Ingo sighs. This day is turning into all kinds of weird. "What were we even looking for?" he asks Scorpion.

Tyrain looks around. "Who are you and where am I?"

Scorpion is still nervous. "I'm not sure," he says to Ingo. "Where are we, do you think?" He eyes up Tyrain curiously, staying close to Ingo.

Tyrian looks around in confusion. "What is this place, it is so... Contorted."

"Obviously a different dimension," Ingo states. He speaks to Tyrain. "You, do you know where we are?"

Otoha sits up slowly.

"Let's walk around and see what we can find ".

Ami rolls her eyes when she sees Otoha.

"I know nothing, I touched the mirrorwater of Galadriel and now I'm here," Tyrain tells Ingo.

Otoha does the cuckoo sound.

"For the kings sake not again".

The boy stammers nonsense at Ami. "W-Wha... U-Uhh... A-Ah... Who are you? My sister?" He looks extremely confused and distressed.

"I haven't seen you before, plus I wanna get away from my sister," Ami replies.

"Might as well come with us," Ingo tells Tyrian. "We're all lost too."

Otoha giggles at him.

"Hang on... Tyrian, how did you fall into this place? If we're here at the same time as you, maybe it's not a coincidence."

Otoha hops around like a frog.

"What duress is the child under? I may have supplies to help him". Tyrian pulls out his medical kit.

Ami sighs "Can you treat the frog?"

Scorpion watches Tyrain in interest, hoping that he has some poisonous items. He's not nicknamed The Scorpion because he likes to watch soaps on TV. Which he doesn't.

The boy looks even more scared at seeing the medical kit. "Nononono! No pills, no pills, no pills!"

Ami hugs him "There there, shush".

He takes a deep breath and sits down. "S-Sorry... Just for some reason I see something medical and I think of pills for some strange reason..." the boy is definitely smart to have such a vocab at his age.

"Mirror water... Pills... Misdirections... There's something big I'm missing here. What is it?" says Tyrain.

Ingo wonders why he always has to be the normal one. It's stressful managing a bunch of lunatics.

"What are pills?" Tyrain says. "I have an herb that could sooth your stress if you wish to be calm".

Ami sniggers. "Hop-along over there".

Tyrian notices Scorpions attention. "Why are you staring, what do you wish to say?"

Scorpion smiles at Tyrian. "That's an interesting selection of items that you have there, Sir. Are any of them toxins?"

"Yes". Tyrian pulls out a red vial. "This is nervesong it intensifies all pain felt by it's recipient".

Scorpion admires the red vial. "That is fascinating. Can you tell me more about it please Sir?"

"Yes, it is made by... What ... By, mixing chopped kingsroot and burnt pipegrass in a vat of cold water."

Scorpion listens to Tyrain and smiles. He doesn't know what those items are but he stores it all away in his brain for future reference.

"Wait! I got it!" Skewb suddenly says.

"To clarify, nobody knows for sure why we're here or what's going on, correct? Life seems to seem to distorted. Is everyone feeling this?"

"Yes, Otoha is acting dumber than usual " Ami remarks as she sits next to the boy.

"I think I might have it a little," Ingo says to Skewb.

"Losing memories, losing sanity, losing faith, you guys following me?"

"Does Otoha acting like a frog count, it's usually a duck."

"Skewb, my sanity is fully functional," says Scorpion. "You don't get employed in a super important job at the Government, if you are not 100% sane."

"Good. Not many others are hearing me very well besides Ingo which further fuels my theory."

"Oh, right... Hmm..."

Otoha bounces over to Tyrian.

The boy looks at Ami. "S-So uh... Do you have a name miss?"

"Ami and that thing hopping around is my sister Otoha."

"Wait!" Skewb points to Scorpion. "You there. When you found me, where there any other people in the room?"

"No, nobody at all," Scorpion says. "Ingo didn't appear until a couple of minutes afterwards."

"RIBBIT " Otoha yells in Tyrians ear.

Tyrian gives the frog child a strange look.

She bounces around him.

"Then we made a huge mistake coming here," Skewb says. "We're in my sub consciousness. Everything affecting me is now affecting you guys. It isn't affecting Scorpion because I had a moment with him with no distractions."

Scorpion gives everybody a b*tch please look at these words, although he gives Ingo a sympathetic look,. As a family friend, Scorpion sees Ingo as an uncle.

"Really?" Ingo says, considering what Skewb said. "That's not very helpful. We sure meant to go somewhere else."

"Ah... Mii...? Ami?" the child says.

"Yes ".

"Um... I got a word I remember people calling me but I don't have a name...".

"What is the word?"

"Black, I think."

"That's nice."

"I can't have a colour as a name can I?"

"Kuro sounds nice".

"K-Kuro... I don't know... I think... That hurts to think of..."

"That's why many people are here for a different reason though. Memories are being distorted as well as thoughts," Skewb says.

"It could very well be," Tyrain says. "My question is why would Galadriel's mirrorwater bring me into your mind?"

"Apparently the settee can travel into consciousness as well as dimensions," Ingo says to no one in particular.

"What what, eh," says Ami.

Scorpion is impressed. He secretly plans to go inside just about everyone's consciousness when he gets back.

"It could very well be that we were all strapped to the settee from the start, including the young boy, but your mind took a memory from another day," Tyrain continues.

"Cuckoo as my sister."

Otoha exhausts herself.

"I can explain that actually. What was it you said about a ghost earlier?"

"Please do before she wakes up."

"We're all slowly losing our sanity. Either that frog is a person, or it's not even there, or something like that. Point is, the longer we stay here, the worse things are gonna get."

The boy saw a ghost, that's the only thing he can remember, other than the word Black.

"Strange, that reminds me of something, a tale of ghosts in my land," Tyrain says.

Ingo nods. "Well, whatever we were looking for isn't here. So the obvious answer is to leave. Immediately. The settee is still here, hopefully still working."

Ami picks up Otoha.

"Come on let's go," she says.

Scorpion helpfully gets back onto the settee. He is totally unfazed by all that has happened.

"That would be best," says Skewb. "It's better to just call this a failed mission that risk losing our minds."

Tyrian enters the object, not wanting to stay in this room.

Ami puts Otoha in the sofa.

The boy hesitantly sits next to them.

Ami holds his hand.

"That's everyone." Ingo starts pulling levers, in a haste to get out, doesn't matter where.

"Besides, I might have another way of removing it, but I'll do that in my own time, Skewb says. "Oh btw guys, noticed anything different about me?"

"What is it?" Scorpion asks Skewb.

"Noticed how my sanity since coming here has slowly improved?"

Tyrian stares around him in confusion about what he is in.

"I was trying not to lose mine."

"That's my subconscious getting a grip on life. It's trying to dump my insanity into anything else it can find, which because we are here, is you guys. I'm unwillingly giving you my insanity. Me and whats-his-name can stay here, but you guys can't."

"Well, that's okay for me," Ingo says. "Maybe I'd finally understand my brother. It's not like I make good use of my sanity anyways."

"If you insist, but you're risking everyone else's minds too Ingo."

Scorpion nods. "Hey, maybe I should stay here then?" he suggests. "My sanity cannot be compromised cos I have a very important job."

"Do any of you have runes that you found in there, mine may have fallen from my satchel," says Tyrain.

"What's he smoking " Ami whispers to Ingo.

Scorpion asks Tyrain what a rune is.

"A rune is a mystical stone designed to graft into a weapon to allow certain magic to be created with it."

Scorpion understands this perfectly. He wonders if Saturn's glaive contained a rune...

The boy takes something out of the hoodie's pocket, it looks like a necklace with the yin yang on it. "Ami, please can you help me put this on?"

She does.

The necklace shimmers and the boy's eyes light up. Then he puts his head in his hands. "Oh God oh God the ghost cursed me and turned me into a toddler..."

"It's an interesting dilemma," Ingo says. "All of us with lower levels of insanity, or leave you with it all? Doesn't sound very good of us." Ingo looks at the others. "Is anyone else willing to stay?"

Ami shakes her head "I'm a nurse so no."

"I will stay with you for a while," Scorpion says to Skewb. "But I have to be back by the morning, for my job. Also, Ingo must tell my family where I am".

Skewb looks between Ingo and Scorpion.

"You know what? Fine, but it's unlikely we're gonna find any shock collar here, which is what we were he for to begin with."

"...And you guys can't do it very soon from now so I will go look for it."

"A shock collar, that's what we came to find?" Ingo asks. "I was more concerned for your sanity. I can... I can take them all home and then come back to try and help."

"Please child try to remember anything you can of the ghost," says Tyrain.

"It was a person, a dead guy thought I was hitting on his old girlfriend when it was the other way round..."

Scorpion tells Tyrain that his dad had a magical glaive. "It had really weird effects if you hit somebody with it," he says. "But my dad won't talk about it much and cries if you mention it".

Tyrian shows his longsword to Scorpion, two glowing emblems are on it's hilt

"Do you want to see what the sword can do?"

"Yeah," Scorpion says at once.

"Ok back up everyone."

The child backs up.

Ingo stands back, slightly in front of the others to protect them.

Scorpion peeps out from behind Ingo.

Tyrian thrusts his sword down and a small shockwave bursts around him.

"That was the earthweaver rune."

"Ow. Ugh. Powers like that bring back bad memories to me," Skewb says.

Ami and Ohota mysteriously vanish.

Scorpion stares down at the ground curiously and then back to Tyrain. He is impressed.

Tyrain then raises his blade upward and it began to spark with electricity.

"That was the skymothers rune."

Scorpion tells Tyrain that it reminds him of Pokémon powers.

Skewb looks at the now gone Ami "Did... Did somebody just disappear? Ingo, is there some kind of way to easily return to the previous area?"

"You see, now Ami is gone, her sanity is back, but everyone else's sanity is gonna get a little worse."

"The same way we came here," Ingo says. "The settee."

"Okay so the way I understand it, besides moving places, the settee can also warp individual people to the place they were last. That's useful, but the more we use it, the worse things get."

"Check this out," says Tyrain. He sheathes his blade and draws his dagger.

We are in the settee.

Tyrian twirls his knife and vanishes entirely.

"Shadowskiss rune," Tyrian's disembodied voice says right behind Scorpion.

Scorpion blinks in surprise but isn't as shocked as he would be if he hadn't spent the past 16 years living with a stalker (AKA, his adopted sister) and having one for an uncle. (AKA, Emmet, Ingo's brother).

"A little better is better than as bad as it was," Ingo states.

"Think Skewb think. When did I crack? When did I lose my sanity? I lost someone. Who was it? What Pokemon?"

"Guys, did any of you ever see me with somebody? A Pokemon? Not Espurr, he's fine, but he's not with me. A human resembling Pokemon. Any clues? Anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 3**

Tyrian pops up again right in front of Skewb.

"Oh, hello Tyrian."

"Hey."

Scorpion stands a little closer to Ingo, thinking about Pokemon and humans resembling Pokemon. Or should thet be Pokemon resembling humans.

"Hey uh... Does anyone know how to undo a curse?" the boy asks.

"Actually yes," says Tyrain. "I have practiced countercurses a long time."

"How? I don't really like looking 10 years younger than I normally look... I've always looked younger than I am but this is ridiculous..."

"So, child do you wish for me to weave a countercurse?"

He nods. "Yes please."

Skewb talks to Ingo, explaining important things.

"While I'm here, I'm gonna delete a few things from my memory, but I can't actually access my memories right now, so I need someone else to tell me which Pokemon I was friends with."

Ingo thinks. "A Bisharp?" He's best with Unovan Pokémon.

"Hmm, no, I think it was either a grass or a psychic type Ingo. Probably grass, she had a lot of green on her."

"...A... Maybe a Lilligant, then?"

"Warmer, yes, but not that Pokmeon. She was pretty intelligent, I think...Or was she male? I just can't remember..."

Tyrian pulls out a few various supplies.

The boy looks nervous.

Tyrain chalks some symbols into the ground.

"This would be easier if I had my runestones but oh well".

"Ok , do you know your name? Can you recall it?"

"Yuki. Everyone called me Black but Yuki's my real name."

"Ok Yuki, think your name, let it fill you, then drink this once you achieve that." Tyrain holds out a drinking flask.

Yuki looks at the flask suspiciously. "What is that..."

"Honestly it would be better to say after the ritual is done. It's actually rather good, it's name makes it sound inedible."

"Agh. Why can't I remember the Pokemon's name?" Skewb says. "Why does it have to be so hard to remember someone I was so close friends with?"

"Have I ever defended anyone? Has any Pokemon you guys know ever run away in fear before I arrived?"

"Maybe you try to forget painful things. Is the Pokémon lost?" Ingo asks.

"She's dead, but when I know the name or type of the Pokemon, I can make me forget that she died making me think she's lost and therefore hope can save my sanity.

"What did the Pokémon look like?" Scorpion asks. "Can you describe her?"

"Let's see, she was wither mostly green or white, or mostly green or red."

Scorpion wants to examine that flask but he is too engrossed with helping Skewb. "A green and white Pokémon, like a person?"

Ingo thinks, running through all the Pokémon he knows. "Scyther?"

"I think she was sort of human-like yeah. Definitely no Zigzagoon."

Yuki sighs and 'thinks his name' before drinking it.

The runes all across the circle begin to glow fiercely around him.

"W-What the hell?!"

The runes seem to peel off the ground and encircle him.

"Scyther... Hmm, no, I think Lilligant was closer..."

"Roserade?"

Scorpion gets out his Pokedex and shows it to Skewb. "Look in here and see if you can find one like your friend".

"Ah yes. Thank you." Skewb takes it and starts to browse. "Hmmm..."

"Why are there so many Pokemon? I can't find her in the egg group human like? Ugh."

The runes suddenly plaster themselves upon Yuki and he starts glowing. He is inwardly freaking out.

His form starts warping a bit, returning to normal state then the glow dies down.

He looks around 13-15 now, looking around curiously. "Yay I no longer feel like a midget. So... What was that drink."

"It was leer, I only needed you to clear your mind so you wouldn't taste it."

Yuki looks confused. "Leer? Never heard of it. But thanks..."

"No problem, one of my duties is to help those who need help. You never heard of leer, be happy you never tasted it."

Yuki smiles at him weakly. "Sounds like beer."

"I don't know what laws encompasses your realm, but you are of age to have ale in my land, do you want some?"

"Ugh!" Shaking his head at the offer of ale.

"Ok."

"She must be a human resembling Pokemon who nonetheless isn't a "Human" Pokemon egg-wise," says Skewb.

"Do you know what region she was from, then?"

"Afraid not. I tried to travel to Kalos, and I know for a fact I made it to the wrong region because I found her, and you can't find them naturally in Kalos."

"Was it a cold region?" Scorpion asks. "Maybe it was Sinnoh, my home".

"No, in fact I think there was something there you only find in very warm climates."

"Johto, I would guess, or Hoenn is even hotter," Ingo says.

"Hoenn is hot, my mom came from there," says Scorpion.

"Let's see, a Pokemon that looks human but isn't "Human-like", mostly green, probably from Hoenn or Johto.

Yellow pulls her sketch book out and begins drawings. "What is this Pokemon? My friend Ruby has one like it," she said, holding up a somewhat crudely drawn image of a Kirlia.

"WAIT! KIRLIA, THAT IS SO CLOSE."

"Gardevoir?" Ingo guesses. "Or Gallade, didn't you say you thought she might be male?"

"Wait, what was the first one you said Ingo?"

"Gardevoir. Or did you mean way back when I mentioned Bisharp?"

Scorpion shows Skewb the Ralts family in his Pokedex.

"Gardevoir. Bingo. That was it."

"Yes, I remember now, she had a unisex name. One you can give to males and females. How many unisex names are there? Come on guys, we are SO close to saving my sanity now."

"Alex?" Yuki pipes up.

"I don't think it was Alex... But the first letter was in the first half of the alphabet."

"Probably over a thousand. Sam? Kris?"

Tyrian wanders around the 'settee'.

"Don't touch that," Ingo scolds Tyrian like a child.

"Kris. Close to Kris," Skewb says. "Maybe an adjacent letter."

"Jesse?"

"Jesse, even warmer."

Scorpion helpfully asks him if it was Kanon. Which is a very suitable name for a blonde psychopath.

"Kanon. Of course! No wait, what? Of course it wasn't that."

Scorpion giggles.

"Jamie?"

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie the transgendered Gardevoir! That's it! Thank you! I nailed it!"

Tyrian looks for anything that could possibly appear relatively normal (to him) on the ship.

"Jaime?" Ingo questions. Sounds female to him. "Ephah is a nice unisex name."

Scorpion smiles, pleased that Skewb has remembered his friend.

"Well, 'we' nailed it. Thanks for the help guys."

Yuki smiles weakly and fidgets as he puts his hoodie on.

Tyrian has given up on trying to figure out where he is.

"Now what?" he asks.

"Now, I can break into my memories and destroy any recollection of her dying," Skewb explains. "I will assume she's just lost. Then once everyone leaves this place, full sanity will be restored."

Scorpion sits back on the settee helpfully.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes guys!" Skewb says, bringing out his sword and charging into the chaos around everyone.

Ingo wonders uselessly if guns works in here.

Tyrian pulls out a bottle of fangor ale and takes a sip of it.

Scorpion doesn't know how to fight at all and just sits back and watches.

Tyrian calls Scorpion over to him.

He looks nervous but goes over to Tyrain.

"Are you interested in seeing some more toxins?"

Scorpion is! He nods eagerly.

Skewb emerges from the chaos again, first triumphant, but then confused. "Guys, why are we here?"

"Trust me, it's too bothersome to explain," Ingo tells Skewb. "Shall we head back?"

"Uuh. Yeah. I'd like to get out of, wherever we are."

Tyrain pulls two vials out, one is green and the other is blue.

"Can you show him while we fly?" Ingo address Tyrian.

"Sure I can. The green one is logbone, it causes its victim will be rendered incapable of any movement."

Scorpion is starting in great interest. He gets out a notebook and pencil and begins to write this all down.

Tyrian looks untrustfully at the settee, doubting that they would all fit in it

Scorpion makes more room for him by sitting on Ingo's lap

"Scorpion, you... guy, and also you two, do you mind joining us on the settee?" Ingo asks. He's talking to Tyrian and Black and Yellow, if the last two are still here.

"This blue one is chilled blood. It makes it's victims extremely sensitive to temperature."

Scorpion likes the sound of that. "That would be useful for interrogation purposes in cold lands, like where I come from," he says.

Yuki/Black nods slowly and sits down.

"It's especially useful when fighting in deserts and artic areas, I agree."

Tyrian sits down in the settee.

Ingo assumes for the sake of time that everyone is here. Whether he successfully pilots back to the normal world or ends up somewhere different remains to be seen.

Scorpion writes down about the blood poison. He is happy to have learned of new poisons.

Tyrian gives Scorpion samples of the three poisons he had shown him before going.

Scorpion grins and thanks him! He will find those useful.

"Oh hey, I forgot we don't need to fly this thing. We can all just warp back. Well, one person has to stay and pilot it back, but I'm sure that's no problem, right?" Skewb asks.

"I have to go home, back to 2030s Sinnoh," says Scorpion. "My family will be worried if I am late in".

Ingo tells Skewb that he can warp back to wherever it is he wants to go.

Scorpion says bye to everybody and he goes back to his own time and his family. (With all that new poison stuff, so he is happy. He is also relieved that during their adventure, nobody found out that his "Important job" actually consists of making coffee for a certain blonde psychopath).

Ingo decides he's going to go home and have a drink. It's been a weird day.

To close it all, Skewb goes back, somewhat confused, and unaware that marvellous things were achieved that day.

 **The End**


End file.
